Morning After
by HollyWrites
Summary: For CandyKiller's "Shut up! I was drunk!" Challenge. Enjoy, comment! My first Dramione in ages, I might be a little rusty!


Hey! I entered a challenge called "Shut up! I was drunk!" and these were my prompts: Locket, Memories, Rushed and Guns. I'm excited :D

Without further ado, here is your fic, _CandyKiller_!

* * *

><p><strong>Morning After<strong>

HERMIONE

Pound. Pound. Pound. It was the first thing I registered. My head was throbbing.

God, what were you thinking?

I groaned quietly, burring my face into my warm, smooth pillow. It smelt warm and had a kind of spicy smell.

Usually the spicy smell would affect my hangover, but I liked it.

Odd.

My pillow usually smells like my shampoo. Like home.

Wait... home?

I snapped open my sleep-crusted eyes and the harsh light from the open window.

"Ah... oh, shit..."

Something groaned next to me.

Some_one _groaned next to me.

"Granger... what the hell?"

Granger? Oh, no...

Oh, no, no, no...

It couldn't be.

I peeked at what appeared to be a pale Adonis next to be.

It was.

"Malfoy...!"

"Hell... don't scream at me... um, can I get up?"

"You don't need permission."

"I do. You're on my shoulder."

...Oh...

No wonder my pillow smelt different.

"Sorry..." I muttered, shifting my head slowly from his shoulder to an actual pillow.

"What happened last night?" he asked.

"It hurts to think..." I muttered.

He chuckled. "Never thought I'd hear you say that, Granger."

"Oh, shut up, Malfoy. What did happen last night?"

"No idea."

It was silent for a moment.

"Shit..." Draco muttered, things from last night flooding back into his mind.

"What?"

"Granger. You're in my bed. I'm in my bed. I don't know about you, but I'm not wearing pants."

Oh.

My.

God.

"We didn't...?"

"I... think we did."

"..."

"..."

"Hey, Malfoy?"

"Yes, Granger?"

"Do... you mind if I use the shower?"

He shook his head. "Go ahead."

I stepped into his bathroom, which was huge and pristine white.

"Holy hell."

* * *

><p>I walked out of the bathroom ten minutes later, my hair in a messy ponytail, dressed in a singlet and a pair of short-shorts I'd worn last night. My high heels were somewhere in Malfoy's bedroom.<p>

That sounded so wrong.

I slid them on, remembering them to be slightly more comfortable last night. I walked downstairs a little unsteadily but successfully.

Draco was leaning on his elbows on his black bench, sipping a potion.

"Here." He said, passing me a glass filled with the same fizzing, rusty red colouring.

"It's an Anti-Hangover potion."

"Thanks, Malfoy."

It was silent for a few seconds, before he spoke up. "It's Draco."

"Pardon?" I asked.

"We aren't in school any more, Hermione."

I nodded. "Draco." I liked the way it sounded. The name Malfoy brought back too many unpleasant _memories_, anyway. I shuddered a little bit.

It was silent for a minute or two when I broke the silence. "I'll go..."

"Hey, um, Hermione?" I heard his voice as I stepped one foot out the front door.

"Yeah... Draco?"

He smiled at the mention of his name but continued, "I'm, um... I'm sorry."

I nodded. "It's okay... Me, too."

He nodded.

"Um... bye, Draco."

"Bye... Hermione."

With that, I left his house.

* * *

><p><span>DRACO<span>

She left. I watched her walk out of my driveway and Apparate back to her house.

I shut the door and covered my face with my hands.

"Oh my God..." I groaned, walking up the stairs. "I slept with Hermione Granger..." A thought occurred to me, and I shuddered. "I hope she's still Granger."

I collapsed onto my bed and felt something cool brush on my neck.

Picking it up, I felt the cold, golden chain loop around my fingers.

Throwing on a shirt and a pair of jeans, I _rushed_ out the door, not even bothering to brush my hair, and that's a big ask from me.

* * *

><p>I turned up on her doorstep and rang the doorbell, the piece of jewellery resting gently in my pocket.<p>

"Coming!" A voice called.

Oh, crap. My hair. I stared into a window and fixed my hair a few seconds before Gr- Hermione came out.

"Draco!" she said in astonishment, surprised to see me at the door.

"Um... hi, Hermione."

"Who's at the door, 'Mione?" called a voice.

"Just a minute!" she cried back.

I looked at her questioningly.

She nodded, understanding my confusion. "The Weasleys – and Harry – are over."

"Oh... I can... I can come back?" I asked, taking a step backwards.

"No, no it's fine, Draco. Really."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay,"

"..."

"..."

"Er, Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"Why're you here?"

"Oh! Right! You left something at my house."

"...Did I?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"What was it?"

"Turn around." I said, my lips twitching.

She turned. I could've sworn she smiled. Just a little bit.

I let out a quiet gush of air and unhooked the clasp. I placed it around her neck and did it up.

I pulled her curly hair loose from the chain and she turned and faced me.

Were we this close before?

I swallowed as I watched her eyes dance across my lips.

She wanted to kiss me. I wanted to kiss her.

I leaned down a little closer, and she stood on her toes. Her eyes fluttered shut.

As my eyes closed, and our lips connected, the front door opened.

Revealing Weaselbee, Potter and... well... I wasn't sure whether or not she was still the Weaselette or if she was now Mrs Pothead.

Hermione pulled back, and I pouted a little.

Potter and Weasel looked mortified. However, the Weaselette had a knowing little smirk on her face.

...Bitch.

"What're you doing here, Malfoy?" Weasel asked in a harsh, sharp tone.

"Dropping something off, problem?"

"Well..." Potter began "...It kind of looks like you are eating her face."

"Lovely analogy." Weaselette laughed.

"Ronald, honestly, this has nothing to do with you." Hermione said, frowning.

"I'll take you on, Malfoy!" Weasel said, taking a few "threatening" steps towards me.

"Oh, please." I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "I have bigger _guns_ than you do." I flexed my arm muscles.

What? What's wrong with a little show-boating?

"Guys, just go back inside. I'll be with you in a minute."

Weaselette took Potter's hand, and Potter called after Weasel. He came snarling.

"Cheerful bloke." I muttered.

Hermione laughed.

"So... um... should I go now?" I asked. Awkward, much?

"You... you don't have to... I mean, Ron and George might try to hit you, but, I mean... You can come back later?" she offered.

"Well... what we do?"

She shrugged. "We could catch up properly. Not like last night."

"Shut up, I was drunk."

Hermione laughed. "I think you're still drunk."

"Pardon?" I asked.

"'I have bigger guns than you do'," she quoted, stifling a laugh.

"Oh, shut up, Hermione." I said, smiling despite myself.

It was silent for a moment. But it wasn't awkward, like before. It was more... comfortable, happy.

"I'll come back tomorrow afternoon? Five-ish?"

"I'd like that."

"Cool... bye, Hermione." I turned around and went to leave before something small wrapped around my hand.

Hermione's hand.

I looked back and her and she kissed me gently. It was the sweetest, softest most amazing kiss I've ever had.

And trust me, I've had more than my fair-share of kisses.

I hope Hermione forgets her _locket_ more often, because I think I could really begin to like her, and her kisses.

* * *

><p>And, voila! I liked it, actually. Comment?<p>

Love, HollyWrites xx


End file.
